It is well known to make the sole of a shoe from rubber or a rubber compound. This type of shoe construction provides especially beneficial results when utilized on shoes which are normally worn in wet or damp environments. For example, shoes which are worn by individuals in the food preparation industry, or where a large quantity of water or fluids is utilized in the manufacture of products.
Many industries or companies employ floors which are covered by materials which resist the penetration of fluids or other substances. These materials are utilized so that any substances inadvertently spilled on the floor can be quickly and completely removed from the floor. One of the drawbacks to these types of floor coverings is that whenever water or other fluids are spilled on these floors, they become very slippery. One example of this is the floor coverings utilized in hospitals and other health care institutions. Individuals who work in these environments need to wear shoes which will provide them protection from falls whenever they encounter wet floors.